Girl on Fire
by TanyaKay
Summary: This one is based on AbsentlyAbbie's ridiculous prompt #5 where Oliver jumps to the wrong conclusion seeing a shirtless Tommy and Felicity together. II started it off as a drabble, but then it became a 2300 word one-shot. I am thinking of making it a series of one shots where Felicity is angry over something or the other, hence the title 'Girl on Fire'. This is the first story in t


Felicity was done for the day; she was all by herself in the lair. She lowered the lights, took off her ridiculously high heels and put her feet up on her desk. Among other things, she was wondering why has she started wearing heels since she moved to the executive floor but she could not come up with a decent answer except for the fact that now she gets paid a lot more and has even less time to spend that money, so why not splurge it on some shoes.

Oliver and Diggle were out on a mission which went smoothly. She was tired and has had a long day at work. She just wanted them to come back, hand over the data they retrieved so that she can start the de-encryption process and go home.

She heard the door open and thought Diggle has returned (Oliver generally moves like a Ninja with deathly quiet so it couldn't be him). She did not even move from her position and raised her arm.

"Hand over the data here Digg, I am too tired to move."

"I hate to disappoint you but its Tommy, not Diggle. If it is any consolation, I come bearing gifts."

Felicity swivels her chair to see a smiling Tommy Merlyn holding a bottle of merlot and three glasses in his hand.

"Dear dear Tommy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you and this bottle of merlot. Come here and hand over the goodies," she waved him in and pulled out a chair for him.

"Why the third glass?" She asked.

"I thought Oliver would be back by now, where is he? Still out playing hero?" Tommy looked around for his friend.

"Yeah, he should be in any minute but you know how he is. He hardly ever drinks, so let's not wait for him and get started with this fine bottle, he can join us when we are already half way through it" Felicity winked at Tommy and poured generous measures – a little too generous in Tommy's opinion – in two of the wine glasses and handed one over to him.

She took one sip, savored the taste of the wine, put her glass on her desk and swiveled her chair back towards the desk and propped her feet up with her eyes closed.

"Spill Tommy Merlyn, you are not here out of goodness of your heart. You hardly ever come down to the dungeon to see worker bees, what brought you here."

"You are evil Felicity, even with your eyes closed, you see everything," Tommy laughed.

"Nah, you are just too easy to read, now what is it," she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I am gonna ask Laurel to marry me," Tommy said quietly.

Felicity, who just picked up her glass of wine to take a second sip, pushed her feet off the desk and turned around in her chair with a squeal. What she did not count on was that half the contents of her glass would end up on Tommy's crisp white shirt.

Tommy stood up in reflex and so did Felicity, she grabbed a whole box of tissue papers off her desk and offered a bunch to Tommy to clean himself off. Tommy, was in shock, immobile with his hands hanging by his side wondering how it all happened.

"I am so sorry but you cannot just spring a news this big with a glass of wine in my hand, you know I get clumsy when I am excited," Felicity shrugged in excuse and started cleaning up himself when he remained immobile.

"Have you bought the ring?" Felicity asked while trying to absorb wine off Tommy's shirt with tissues.

"I am gonna give her my grandmother's ring. My mother used to wear it her right hand, it is one of the few pieces of jewelry that my dad did not buy for her. I chose it because it is not tainted with Malcolm Merlyn's money." Tommy said on a serious note.

Felicity's heart went out to Tommy who is trying his best to live with the legacy that his dad encumbered him with and be the man that he is, kind and decent. She dropped the soaked tissues in the bin and hugged Tommy tight.

"It's a happy day Tommy, we both know that Laurel is gonna say yes, and you cannot let your dad's memory cloud you on a day like this. Think of happy things, like babies and spring and sunshine and Laurel," she patted his back and stepped back only to realize that the front of her beige dress was also sporting patterns in red wine.

"Argh, now I ruined my dress as well, take your shirt off and I will hand you some of those wipes that I order for Oliver. I will also get you a shirt." Felicity went to get him the wipes.

"Who are you, fairy godmother? Handing out wipes and clean shirts" Tommy raised his eye brows and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oliver keeps half his wardrobe here, so it is actually his shirt that I will be handing out to you, I am sure he won't even miss it," Felicity laughed.

"And I won't even ask why you order wipes for Oliver, it might be too kinky for poor innocent me," Tommy laughed when she handed him the packet of wipes.

Felicity smacks him on his shoulder and makes a gesture towards her eyes and then mimed pulling the string off a bow. Telling him without words that Oliver needs them to clean off his Green Arrow make up.

Tommy takes his shirt off and Felicity takes it off his hands. Exactly at that moment, they both heard Oliver clearing his throat as he stood on the last step of the staircase, taking in the whole scene. Oliver was there for quite some time and to say that he was furious with Tommy's familiarity with Felicity would be putting it mildly. He has started behaving like a caveman around Felicity. He would not like it when she would talk or interact with anyone other than him or Diggle. He might not be ready to admit his feelings for Felicity but that never stopped him from behaving like a scowling Neanderthal who disliked any male over the age of 18 who tried to talk to Felicity. The way Oliver looked at both of them, Tommy became self conscious all of a sudden but Felicity remained her oblivious self.

"What took you so long? I was expecting you guys much earlier and where is Diggle, I was waiting for my data to arrive?" She asked while she was heading towards Oliver's closet to fetch a fresh shirt for Tommy.

"Really, it did not look like you were waiting for anyone," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Listen man, it may seem odd but it is not what it looks like," Tommy tried to explain.

"It is pretty obvious what happened here. You have your shirt off and there is wine all over you, her dress has wine on it. It does not take a genius to figure out what you two have been up to. You know what? You guys don't owe me any explanations, though I wonder what Laurel has to say about your little tryst here," Oliver was not even looking at Tommy.

"Are you crazy? Do you even have any idea what you are insinuating? Felicity is the closest thing I have to a little …, never mind, you are right, I don't owe you any explanations, forget I even tried," Tommy clamped up when he saw Felicity coming back with a shirt.

He took the shirt and smiled at Felicity, "Wish me luck Lis."

"With a smile like that, Laurel does not stand a chance," Felicity laughed and stepped up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will be off, you guys do ….. whatever it is that you," with that and one withering glance towards Oliver, Tommy climbed up fast, two stairs at a time.

"Should I pour you a glass, he may have shared it with me – on my insistence I must say – but Tommy actually got it for you, I guess he wanted your blessing before he actually goes and takes the plunge. Considering your history and all that. If you ask me, I think it is very noble of Tommy to do that, don't you think? " Felicity asked while she was cleaning up the mess she made with the wine.

It was then Oliver noticed the third empty glass and the bottle of wine, sitting on her desk. Tommy actually came with three glasses to share it with both Oliver and Felicity.

"Why would he want my blessings and what for?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean, he did not tell you? What were you guys talking about when I was in there getting him a shirt?" Felicity looked at him and raised her eye brows in question.

"What are you talking about Felicity, why was Tommy here? He hardly ever comes down here," Oliver was confused.

"He came down to tell us that he was going to ask Laurel to marry him but he was also worried that she might not want anything to do with him considering who his father is.  
That is why I told him that she stands no chance against his smile and his dimples. His dimples are genuinely cute though but I am sure he knows that," Felicity rambled on.

"He is doing what?" Oliver asked once more.

"Asking Laurel to marry him, you do remember Laurel, right? His girl friend Laurel, who used to be your girl friend in another life time. He moved in with her last fall and like any normal person, he is taking it to the next level but given the fact that …." Felicity stopped in mid sentence when she saw Oliver's horror stricken face.

"What did you do Oliver? Please don't tell me that you have told him you still have feelings for Laurel and you don't want him to marry her because that would be beyond selfish – even by your standards." Felicity was aghast.

"No, no, no of course I did not say that, I am not into Laurel – like at all – but I think he is mad at me nonetheless, and what do you mean by my standards of selfishness?" Oliver had a quizzical expression on his face.

"That you are kind of a self absorbed douche and only see things the way you want to. Now, you have exactly 45 second to change out of your clothes, go upstairs and apologize. Poor guy was beside himself with worry about his father's legacy and Laurel's reaction and now you have jumped on him too, what is wrong with you? And what did you guys talk about if it was not Laurel?" Felicity asked but Oliver did not respond. He just headed inside to get out of his green arrow garb.

When he came out folding the sleeves of his dress shirt, he saw Felicity standing by the stairs with her shoes on.

"I am coming with you, you are not going to screw this one up," She stood straight.

"You don't need to," Oliver tried to dissuade her.

"Sorry, not happening. I need to see this through, you are not going to ruin this any further for Tommy" she pulled her chin up and crossed her arms across her chest, letting him know that she means business. He smiled a half smile and gestured her to lead the way.

Tommy was not on the floor and one of the waitresses pointed towards his office on the upper level. When Oliver and Felicity caught him, he was actually on the way out of his office; he stopped when he saw the two of them together in his doorway looking all glum.

"Who died?" He asked Felicity, pointing towards Oliver's contrite expressions.

"Nobody as yet, but if Oliver does not apologize to you – profusely I might add – for being a class A jackass, he may die, a painful death" she tried to glare at Oliver but ended up smiling at Tommy.

"I am sorry Tommy, I acted like a jerk," Oliver was remorseful. He looked at Felicity and when he saw her smiling and encouraging him to go on, he looked at Tommy to say something more but stopped when he saw Tommy openly laughing, looking between the two of them.

He walked up to Oliver and patted his shoulder, "I was pissed at you for about a minute and half but I now I get where it was all coming from. I can see why you are so territorial about her. She is good for you Oliver, will keep you on the straight and narrow. I can't wait for the rest of the world to find out that Oliver Queen has finally been tamed and that too by a slip of a girl."

When he saw Oliver's stricken expression, he laughed even more. "She has no idea what is happening here, right?" When Oliver imperceptibly shook his head, Tommy threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Tommy stopped by at Felicity and kissed her on the forehead and said, "Never stop being you. You are remarkable, you know that, right?"  
With that, he practically strutted out of his office leaving a perplexed Felicity behind.

"Would you care to explain what just happened here, I was expecting fireworks but I got bromance and friendly slaps on the back!" Felicity was baffled.

"And who was that slip of a girl Tommy was talking about?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

Oliver who was happy that his friend was okay with him and that he was not pursuing his girl looked up at Felicity dreading how in the world would he get out of this one.

**Notes:**

So how was it?  
Anyone wants to know/read what happens after this?


End file.
